As Fate Would Have It
by BeepBeepBoop
Summary: My idealized  and yaoi-filled  alternate-ending. Picks up after Raito and Misa are released. Raito x L smexing. Enjoy


Raito x L: As Fate Would Have It

A/N: Just to let you know ahead of time, a bit later on I mention something about seams being undone. Let's just pretend that for ease of removal whilst wearing handcuffs, Raito and Ryuzaki wore stripper-esque rip-off shirts with velcro seams along the handcuffed side, 'kay? ^_^

Warning: Buttsecks

Disclaimer: Not mine :'(

* * *

As Raito lie awake in the dark under the many varied layers of thick, fluffy blankets, counting the beams running the width of the ceiling for the third time, his mind couldn't help but wander to the previous day's events. For fifty long, arduous days, Raito had been locked away in the dark, barren depths of some building owned by the man he knew only by multiple aliases without any of the small, but nonetheless important, luxuries of life. With nothing to occupy his mind but the cracks in the walls and stains on the concrete floors, which in themselves were rather sparse, he had been a thousand feet above cloud nine when Ryuzaki finally gave the word to have him released.

Feeling clean for the first time in, quite literally, weeks after a lengthy shower and having glutted himself on a feast beyond imagination, Raito had happily forgotten those fifty days of mental torment followed by having the shit scared out of him by his father waving a gun in his face and readily strode down the hall to face Ryuzaki and begin discussing their next step to catch Kira. Raito wasn't completely sure why, but the thought of seeing the detective left him with strange feelings tumbling about in the pit of his stomach. Some deep, gnawing anticipation that he couldn't quite place a reason behind. Whatever it was, it seemed to propel his feet forward at an increasingly swift pace as his thoughts lingered on the older man.

Upon entering the vast room, Raito's eyes sought out the raven's figure with peculiar vehemence until they reached their target, and he, much to his surprise, could barely contain a sigh of elation. And this, these shameful, confusing emotions were the cause of his current quandary, and, more than likely, his present state of insomnia.

Raito continued to mull over his thoughts and feelings, hoping to shed some light, to shape out some form of logic to explain these completely illogical desires. Of course, his situation was made no easier by the fact that, a mere ten seconds after the first doubts of mental health and sexuality worked their way into the back of his mind, Ryuzaki fastened a pair of handcuffs between the two of them, chaining him to the raven for an indefinite period of time.

Yes, Raito was quite perplexed and rather worried about the potential _dangers_ of his current predicament, being a hormonal teenager after all. Granted he had never felt the slightest twinge of sexual desires in the previous, more physically tumultuous years of his pubescence, but he couldn't deny the fact that, since he had first laid eyes on the detective, he had been infected with some strange, itching urges that now, in the quiet of the night in such close proximity to the defenseless raven, left prey to his body chemistry's devices, only seemed to grow more persistent.

Feeling more than a little irritable with himself and stifled by the innumerable cotton strata, Raito threw the blankets aside, repositioning to a perch on the edge of the bed. Staring down at the hardwood floor with pointed intensity, trying to rid his mind of thoughts of the detective, his gaze inadvertently shifted to the chain connecting the two of them together, following its length until it met with the almost indistinguishable silhouette of the man, rising and falling gently under his own cocoon of sheets and comforters. Staring through the dark at the older man's peaceful, sleeping face, barely visible beneath the fabric, Raito's annoyance melted, giving way to darker emotions. The very same doubt that had initially planted itself in his conscious twisted and warped with certainty and desire. The unknown, nibbling eagerness that had been working its way through his core reached his groin, sparking a chain reaction of thoughts, releasing his hidden, nefarious tendencies he had tried so hard to keep safely veiled while in the presence of good society.

Raito's pulse quickened and an unmistakable thirst dried his throat and moistened the palms of his hands. He could feel his arousal growing, straining against its fabric confines. Before he could give any thought to his actions, Raito stood and crossed the narrow distance separating the beds, looming over the sleeping man, clenching and unclenching his fists, the smallest fraction of coherent logic trying to halt him from going any further. Right when it appeared as if rationale would win out over hunger, the quietest of whimpers elicited by the detective as he shifted in his sleep sent Raito tumbling over the edge, his will power crumbling like sand. _The world famous detective, L: always distant, always composed. So vulnerable right now. I think I'll have a little fun with you…_

Grinning sinisterly, Raito pulled back the sheets and carefully slid under to straddle the sleeping detective, stifling a groan as his erection brushed Ryuzaki's hip bone. Leaning forward and supporting his weight on one arm to bring his face level with the older man's, Raito unexpectedly found himself entranced by his beauty.

Raito had always been subconsciously aware of Ryuzaki's overall "cuteness" though he had never before taken the time or had the chance to appreciate it, but now, in the thin rays of moonlight delicately streaming in between the drawn curtains, he was completely mesmerized. Ryuzaki seemed to glow sublimely in the light, like an alabaster doll, obsidian hued hair and eyelashes shining in majestic contrast against the pearlescent luminosity of his skin.

Completely consumed by curiosity and awe, with his free hand, the man reached a single finger up, delicately grazing the supple, cream-colored skin of the detective's cheek. The flesh was like a combination of smooth, finely carved marble and cool, soft velvet. It felt as lovely as it looked. Shocked by the unbearably soft texture, Raito pulled his hand back quickly, inspecting it thoroughly, half expecting to have been burned or maimed in some way for touching something so perfect. Looking down once more at Ryuzaki's sleeping face, Raito drank in every detail, tracing over every line, curve, and contour, first with his eyes, then with his fingertips.

Brushing first over the gentle, sweeping convexity of the detective's temple, smoothing his thumb over a thin, delicately arched eyebrow, Raito allowed his wandering gaze to linger slightly longer over Ryuzaki's lidded eyes, half hoping the man would wake up so he could probe their depths as well. Dismissing the thought, he moved on, wondering at the symmetry and straightness of the bridge of the man's nose; soft, plump, pale lips, moist and parted in innocently inviting eroticism; the graceful, almost feminine inflection of his jaw line; down to the thin, delicate neck, practically begging to be sampled. Meticulous observations and musings abruptly halted by the collar of Ryuzaki's shirt brought the man from his distracted state of mind to ponder his actions. The dark urges that had been brewing in his mind flooded back, slowly meandering down his frame to his groin with a halting wave of goose bumps. _I want to see your fear. I want to hear you beg._

With malevolent refocus, Raito turned his attention back to the detective's neck, preparing to move in on his victim when, without warning, the detective's eyes flew open, staring with blank intensity at Raito through the dark. With only slight confusion, Ryuzaki spoke in his usual monotone, "Raito-kun? Is there something you need?" While temporarily subduing the deep, instinctual lust burning in his groin, the shock of being caught failed to pull Raito out of his trance-like transfixion. He wasn't sure how many times Ryuzaki repeated his question before the words finally trickled through the fog enveloping his brain, but when they did, his mind couldn't even begin processing their meaning, noting only the delicious hint of fear present in the last few syllables.

As the initial look of surprise faded from his face, Raito's head abruptly dropped, shadows veiling his features. Concern breaking his wall of restraint, Ryuzaki's voice tightened, repeating his inquiry once more as he moved to sit up. However, the detectives words caught in his throat as the brunette abruptly pounced, seizing the man's shoulders tightly, forcing him back down. With Raito looming over him, his face now illuminated at the new angle by the scant light, the detective could see his eyes flash dangerously with a mischievous glint of hunger as he beamed down menacingly at his prey. Thoroughly perplexed, Ryuzaki didn't even think to fight against restraint. After a moment, Raito relinquished his painfully tight grip on the raven, trailing his hands down the man's arms and taking a firm grasp on his wrists, pinning them above his head. Confusion clouding Ryuzaki's thought process, a simple "Why?" was all he could ask. Choosing actions over words to respond, the brunette pointedly tilted his hips, causing his arousal to grind firmly against Ryuzaki's groin.

Taken aback, the dots connecting at last, Ryuzaki could only stare in shock with widened eyes as Raito gazed down at him with a demonic smile, eyebrows quirked in intense satisfaction, as though amused and genuinely delighted to see the detective's expression as he realized with innocent slowness the younger man's intentions. Finagling his hold on the raven's wrists to restrain both with one hand, the brunette reached down, gently caressing the side of his face. As Ryuzaki instinctively attempted to shy away from his touch, Raito threaded his fingers through the jet black tresses, using the silken strands as a makeshift bridle, wrenching the man's head to the side forcefully.

Eliciting an unrestrained cry of pain from the raven, the brunette laughed smugly, bringing his mouth flush against the man's ear, allowing his lips to graze it tauntingly as he spoke. "Why?" Pausing momentarily to inhale the delicious scent of Ryuzaki's hair, exhaling with a lusty sigh, he finally replied with a devious smirk, "I want to break you." Raito's words echoed chaotically in the detective's head, but before he could make much sense of them, the younger man buried his head in the warmth of Ryuzaki's neck and attacked his flesh viciously with teeth and tongue.

Fighting to silence a cry of pain, Ryuzaki's entire body tensed in agony. Sensing himself coming dangerously close to losing his right mind and slowly adjusting to the relentless throbbing emanating from the gaping wound Raito was prodding ruthlessly, the raven began fighting, grinding his teeth to suppress the tears that were desperately trying to flow. Twisting and bucking with all his might, the detective still couldn't break free. Helpless and bewildered, his vision blurring around the edges, Ryuzaki was on the verge of blacking out when Raito finally moved his attention from the broken skin, tracing contrastingly soft kisses, sticky with blood, across his collarbone. At the same time, the younger man released his painful grasp on the man's now tangled tresses, trailing liberated fingertips leisurely down the raven's side, inciting tremors of goose bumps across his lithe frame.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as the brunette's fingers reached their target, wrapping snuggly around the sensitive skin through the thin layers of material, stroking gently at first, with increasing speed. The detective struggled to keep his wits about him. Raito sniggered with satisfaction. He could feel Ryuzaki's pulse fluttering madly, his loins growing hot, stirring to life in the his assailant's palm. The raven could feel his cheeks flushing with humiliation as he grew hard with such light stimulation.

Having never been touched this way by another person before and rarely having done such things to himself in his adolescence, the detective found himself embarrassingly susceptible to the attack. Pride and will power crumbling, slipping through his fingers under the younger man's touches, the raven couldn't control himself any longer. He was defeated. It felt good. Too good. His hips moved against his will, rocking in time with the brunette's hand in shamefully delectable friction, Ryuzaki moaned with unrestrained pleasure.

Taken aback by this reaction, Raito halted his torture of the older man's neck, leaning back to look at his quarry. The mere sight of the detective's enraptured expression sent a shockwave of lust coursing through his groin. Ryuzaki's face was turned to the side, half buried in his arm, the shadows almost completely shrouding the dusting of pink that graced his cheeks. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, a glistening of tears at the corners shimmering in the half-light, the raven's brows were furrowed and his lips drawn tight in an unmistakable grimace of pleasure. He looked so vulnerable, so submissive. _Who knew Ryuzaki could be so… sexy?_ Not just sexy; cute, sexy, and generally alluring all at once. In awe, the brunette's grip unconsciously loosened.

Despite feeling completely helpless and overwhelmed by sensation, a tiny sliver of logic at the back of Ryuzaki's mind grasped onto the realization of freedom. In a split second, the man's instinctual self-preservation won out over physical yearnings, eyes snapping open, all senses peaking. Taking advantage of the slack restraints, the detective nimbly slipped his hands from their bonds, dually sending an elbow straight at his captor's face. As one arm collided with the man's nose with a sickening thud, the raven used the other to push Raito back, leaping off the bad and making a mad dash for the door. Just when the prospect of escape seemed within reach, reality, in the form of handcuffs, dragged Ryuzaki back. The chain between the two drew taut, sending them flying towards one another.

The raven managed to stay on his feet, quickly realizing his folly, and took a defensive stance facing the younger man. Raito, who had been catapulted to the floor at the end of the bed, rose slowly, recomposing himself as he wiped away the blood trickling from his nose, staring up predatorily at the detective. The look of barely hidden fear contorting Ryuzaki's usually expressionless features made the longing all the more intense throughout his body and all the more concentrated in his now-throbbing erection.

"Ah, why are you running Ryuzaki-kun? I thought you put these -" Raito smiled from under arrogantly raised eyebrows, shaking the chains for effect "on us to keep me as close to you as possible." Slowly drawing in the chain, pulling Ryuzaki towards him, Raito held aggressive eye contact. With each forced step, the wider and more fearful the detective's eyes grew. So thrown off by this strange situation, Ryuzaki's mind blanked, completely forgetting to fight. The corner of his lips curling up in victory, Raito gave the chain a firm yank, launching the detective towards him.

Before he could resist, Ryuzaki was wrapped up in warmth. It took him a moment to realize that Raito was embracing him. His face against the brunette's chest, the raven could feel the younger man's breath on his neck, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, his arousal pressing against his hip. Raito's hands skimmed across his back, pulling him deeper into his arms. For just a moment, it felt… right, comfortable, almost natural.

Then, the gentle hands were viciously clutching his already bruised shoulders, twisting him around so his rear was grinding against the brunette's groin. Raito's arms dexterously slipped into place; one across the raven's chest, tightly restraining him, the other working its way up to cup Ryuzaki's flushed, tear-stained cheek. With light pressure, Raito pushed the man's head to the side, facing the mirror that sat atop their shared dresser. He whispered huskily in the detective's ear, "Open your eyes, Ryuzaki."

Unconsciously obedient, Ryuzaki allowed his eyelids to slowly slide open, his gaze instantly colliding with gleaming sepia orbs staring back at him in the mirror's reflection. A cool, calculating grin spread over his assailant's face as he spoke with confidence, "There we go. That's what I want to see." Raito took the chance to nibble on the inflamed bite mark, licking intentionally roughly over the edges of broken flesh as Ryuzaki squirmed in pain, unintentionally rubbing against the brunette's erection.

Stifling a moan, the younger man brought his blood-stained lips against the nape of the raven's neck, devouring the luscious aroma of his hair. His eyes still locked with Ryuzaki's, Raito snaked his fingers down to the collar of the man's shirt, slipping his fingers under the hem of the fabric, slowly undoing the seam, exposing a delicate, pale shoulder. Running his finger down the length of the man's arm, fully undoing the catch, the raven's shirt fell to the floor with a quiet rustling. The worry seemed to grow exponentially in the man's eyes as the brunette leaned in further, his breath caressing the raven's ear as his hand drifted slowly southward and he made his demand; "Give me a show."

The Raito's hands were hot against Ryuzaki's skin as his fingertips skimmed across his abdomen in their descent. Though he could have easily slipped out of the younger man's hold, the detective found himself reluctant to do so. As fearful as he was about letting someone touch him like this, even though it hurt, even though every neuron was firing the perfectly clear command to run away and fight like hell, he couldn't bring himself to. Ryuzaki closed his eyes in acquiescence, waiting to be devoured. He wanted it.

The brunette shivered with perverse anticipation as he finally reached the edge of Ryuzaki's pants. Working his fingers under the elastic, with tantalizingly slow advancement, Raito maneuvered the material over the raven's hips, lingering shortly, dipping his fingers in and out of the smooth contours of the joint. A bit farther and the younger man was biting his lip in self restraint as the first hint of downy hairs trailing down the raven's pale, velveteen stomach. After what felt like hours of torturously prolong gratification, the elastic yielded, sliding softly to the floor, leaving the man fully exposed.

The raven winced, a quiet mewl escaping him as the icy air rushed to meet his skin. Releasing the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, Raito simply stared, drinking in the delicious sight reflected before him. Obviously cold, Ryuzaki's pale, cherry-blossom pink nipples, the same barely tinted hue as his quivering lips, stood out from his silky, gypsum-tinted flesh. As though wrapped in a cloud of divine light, Ryuzaki glowed exquisitely in the dark with milky, ethereal intensity. Much to Raito's delight, besides the feathery soft trail of jet making its way down the man's stomach and the sticky, red bite mark trickling rivulets of crimson down his chest, the raven's body was perfectly smooth, free from any imperfections or physical indications of puberty.

Aroused by the prospect of watching himself violate and shatter the innocence of the detective, Raito focused his gaze on the mirror, watching in third person as the tips of his fingers traced delicate circles up the inside of the raven's thigh. Ryuzaki mewled softly, shivering from a mix of cold, pleasure, and trepidation, burying himself deeper in the brunette's embrace, unintentionally rubbing against Raito's throbbing arousal through the scant layers of its cotton confines. The breath catching in his throat, the brunette responded with a strangled groan of need, wrapping his fingers tightly around Ryuzaki's growing erection. Without further hesitation, Raito ran his hand up and down the man's length, delighting at how quickly he was teased to the brink of climax.

Ryuzaki doubled over in pleasure, the younger man's chest pressed firmly against his back, leaning over him in a dominant stance, his hand moving in a relentless, steady crescendo. The detective felt he couldn't restrain himself any more, begging his assailant for release, "R-raito-kun! S-s-sstop! I'm-" The raven's words were cut off in a throaty moan as a searing wave of pleasure cut through him.

Dragged back suddenly from the apex of euphoria as the seductive grip on his arousal tightened painfully, preventing his release, Ryuzaki cried out in agony, his knees giving out beneath him. Raito held firmly onto his prey, supporting the raven's full weight in his state of fragility. Ryuzaki whimpered weakly in his captor's hold, his body on fire, writhing with need for release. Raito kept his grasp on the raven tight as he eagerly fumbled his way backward onto the bed, pulling Ryuzaki with him until, sitting, he had situated the older man on his lap with his legs spread facing the mirror, his pale body fully and deliciously displayed in the reflection. Not allowing Ryuzaki the chance to realize his shamefully erotic pose, Raito immediately resumed his torture, softly caressing the raven's length while nuzzling against the nape of his neck, nibbling and licking the tattered porcelain flesh gently, delighted by Ryuzaki's unrestrained mewls of appreciation as, gripping the younger man's thighs desperately tightly to steady himself, he undulated his hips in rhythm with his hand, pressing himself against Raito's erection in the process.

Liberating the detective's battered neck from his abuse, the brunette turned his attention to the mirror once more to watch himself violate the innocent raven and, sensing the older man's surrender, chanced to loosen his grip around Ryuzaki's torso, using his freed hand to teasingly fondle his nipple. A sharp, ragged inhale his only response, Raito decided to push the man further, trailing his fingers up over the raven's deliciously slender neck to thread them through his silky obsidian tresses. Forcing the man to tilt his head back, exposing his yet unmarred throat, the brunette ran his teeth over the taut flesh, inhaling the tantalizing scent of Ryuzaki's arousal, exhaling with a low growl of barely restrained animalistic need. Just as Raito prepared to sink his teeth into his prey once more, Ryuzaki tensed in his arms, emitting the most delectably erotic little moan as he came in the brunette's hand, panting and trembling uncontrollably as wave after wave of delicious rapture crashed over his virgin body.

Paralyzed by hunger, Raito simply watched as Ryuzaki twisted and whimpered lewdly in orgasm, entranced by the raven's devastatingly stunning expression of ecstasy. The onslaught of pleasure gradually subsided and Ryuzaki fell limp against Raito chest, letting his head fall back to rest in the crook of the brunette's neck as he struggled to regain composure. His quiet panting punctuated by weak whimpering noises as his body continued to quiver from sensation, Ryuzaki kept his eyes squeezed shut and brows furrowed, biting his lower lip as the feeling slowly returned to his body, his mind reeling with realization. _I-I came.. Why? What's Raito trying to do? I should have stopped him, but it just… felt so… so good. _Ryuzaki felt himself flush at such shameful thoughts, but was quickly pulled out of his musings when he felt the younger man move beneath him.

The raven instinctively turned to look at the brunette, regretting it immediately as his gaze collided with Raito's lusty stare. Ryuzaki flinched and quickly looked away, feeling his face burning and pulse quickening. He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut again, trying to push away the fog that had settled in his head. Raito gave a satisfied snicker while tightening his hold around the detective's slender waist, pulling him deeper into his embrace and wrapping his fingers around the older man's spent member once more, softly teasing it back to life with hungry fingertips. The brunette nuzzled against the raven's neck, whispering the man's name softly over and over again in a voice dripping with want and need, each hot breath grazing over the luminescent skin like a tongue.

Ryuzaki desperately fought to control himself to no avail. He could feel Raito's arousal pressing insistently into his divide, demanding entrance and hindered only by mere millimeters of material; combined with the sensation of the brunette's lips brushing over shoulder and every throaty exhale hitting his skin, sending ripples of goosebumps over his already-trembling frame, it was almost unbearable. But his voice, that deep, husky drawl filled with such urgency and desire, moaning his name so wantingly, incessantly, was too much. The raven gave in to temptation.

Carefully, with deliberation, Ryuzaki let his eyes slide open, gazing up at their reflection from under his disarrayed locks. The raven was shocked to see himself so vulgarly splayed, his thighs spread invitingly, his eyes glazed with longing, his own product dripping down his heaving chest. The detective knew he was acting beyond indecent, melting so easily in another man's hands, but he couldn't bring himself to fight it, couldn't bring himself to look away from the scene playing out in the mirror, watching Raito's hands glide greedily all over him, Raito's lips devour him, Raito's eyes, filled with animalistic hunger, staring back at him. He held his gaze.

In a low voice, smooth as silk, Raito called the raven's name once more, nipping along his collarbone playfully while speaking. "Mmm, Ryuzaki. Does it feel good? Do you want me to touch you even more?" The brunette once more risked loosening his hold on his prey to slowly trace his fingertips up to teasingly circle one of Ryuzaki's pale pink nipples, still groping between the detective's thighs with the other. The raven gasped sharply, squirming under the unbearably light touches, his body set aflame by the arousal so obvious in the younger man's voice. "God, Ryuzaki, you're too sexy." Ryuzaki flushed, reflexively shutting his eyes, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. _You're the one that's too sexy. I can't stand the way you're looking at me; making me want to agree to anything._ Raito brought his hand back down from rubbing the raven's nipple and grasped his hip firmly to still his movement while ceasing his torment of the man's aching arousal with the other, sliding his digits, slippery with Ryuzaki's product, over his stomach, up his chest, and around his enticingly thin, cream-colored throat.

Using his dirtied fingers to apply gentle pressure on the raven's cheek, Raito coerced the man to face him. The detective yielded, his eyes opening slowly to look up at the younger man, submission and yearning saturating his gaze. Leaving trails of thick, sticky fluid down the older man's jaw line, the brunette slid his fingers along the cool, flawless expanse, bringing his index and middle fingers to rest on the supple ridge of the man's bottom lip. Entranced in a fevered melee of hungry eye contact, Ryuzaki conceded as the fingers slipped between his lips into the wet heat of his mouth. A quiet moan broke the silence as the raven allowed his body to move on its own, his tongue flicking over the younger man's digits eagerly, his lips wrapping around them firmly as he sucked, unknowingly teasing his captor farther and farther past the brink of self-control.

Raito was completely enthralled with the detective. Craving the raven's lips, the brunette carefully slipped his fingers from the detective's hot mouth. A look of displeasure flitted over the man's face at the loss as he looked up at the younger man questioningly. Raito watched his own digit trace a glistening trail of saliva over Ryuzaki's bottom lip. Their eyes caught once more and, like gravity, no words were necessary as they moved towards one another until their lips collided at last in a desperate battle of desire. Sloppy and urgent, their tongues clashed, unsure of what they were doing, aware only of the need for more of the delicious contact. For several minutes, the silence was punctuated only by their ragged breathing, sporadic moans and whimpers of pleasure, and the wet sound of friction between their hungry mouths. The raven moved first, needing to anchor himself against the incessant waves of ecstasy washing over him, bringing a hand up, threading his fingers through the brunette's hair and holding on tight.

Slowly growing accustomed to the chaos of the pleasure of Ryuzaki's taste, Raito remembered his original intentions, bringing his wetted fingers down between the raven's pale, slender thighs and gently massaging his entrance. Ryuzaki gasped into the kiss, but didn't resist as the younger man slowly worked his fingers inside of him. Raito's erection, already throbbing painfully, only grew more achingly engorged, needing to be inside of the raven as he felt the tight orifice draw taut around his fingers. The brunette tested his own restraint and instead pushed his fingers deeper inside of Ryuzaki's tight, sticky heat, simultaneously thrusting his tongue farther into the man's sweet, wet mouth. The raven whimpered from both intrusions, finally breaking the kiss as he jolted from the sudden surge of pleasure through his pelvis.

Ryuzaki swallowed hard and met Raito's gaze. Electricity shot through the brunette as he looked over the raven's pleading expression, hypnotized by his dark, silvery-gray eyes. One word was all it took to make the man snap. In a strained, throaty whisper saturated with need, Ryuzaki could only manage to weakly call his captor's name, but with such insistence that it sounded like a demand, "R-raito." In a flash of motion, Raito pinned Ryuzaki to the bed, grasping his wrists tightly and forcing his legs between the older man's thighs. The raven's eyes widened in shock and he stared up at the predatory, ravenous expression Raito wore. With one hand, the younger man eagerly released his throbbing arousal, eliciting an erotically innocent mewl of realization from the detective as it clicked exactly what he was planning on doing with it.

Raito quickly caught the raven's lips in another searing kiss, assuaging his fears with the itch of desire. The brunette nuzzled into Ryuzaki's neck, inhaling the man's intoxicating aroma and whispering hotly against his ear, "Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel good." A shiver of anticipation worked its way down the raven's back as he waited, watching with a mixture of trepidation and arousal as Raito gathered the sticky product from his stomach in his hand and coated his erection with it. Raito rubbed the tip of his arousal against the raven's entrance, drinking in the delicious sight of Ryuzaki splayed out beneath him, waiting to be penetrated, wanting to be violated by his dick. At last conceding self-restraint to the gnawing, animalistic hunger radiating from his groin, finally, slowly, Raito pressed the head of his arousal into the hot resistance.

Gripping fistfuls of the sheets, the raven's back arched under the inundation of sensation, releasing a strangled cry of masochistic euphoria, feeling as though he were being ripped apart in the most delectable manner possible. Raito groaned as the blinding pleasure clamped around him like a vice, moving both hands to grasp Ryuzaki's hips to steady himself and push in further, deeper and deeper until at last his hips collided with the older man's rear. Panting through clenched teeth, Raito stilled for a moment, trying to brace himself against the flood of pleasure coursing through his body, taking a moment to drink in the delicious sight of the raven twisting beneath him. Ryuzaki moaned wantonly, writhing and trembling around the intrusion, already forced to the brink of a second release and tottering there torturously. It felt so good. Too good. Raito's hands clutching his hips possessively; his eyes flitting hungrily over his body, visually devouring him; filling him up with his hot, throbbing length. The raven needed more.

It was the brunette's turn to be shocked as the detective, clutching the pillow under his head desperately, wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist, spreading his thighs as wide as possible and lifting his hips up off the bed to pull Raito deeper inside of him, savoring the sensation of being stretched open. Ryuzaki issued a shaky moan, grinding his pelvis up against Raito's, completely lost in the assault of bliss. Raito moaned in disbelief, completely thrown off by how sexy the raven was. Raito quietly called the man's name, wanting to see the look in his eyes. Biting his bottom lip, Ryuzaki slowly opened his eyes to meet Raito's. The younger man smiled down at him hotly. "God, Ryuzaki-" Raito had to grit his teeth while shifting, the tight friction of his arousal moving inside of the raven making all mental processes freeze momentarily. "You're so tight. So fucking hot. Ngh! You're just too damn sexy." Raito had to pause again, swallowing hard while watching Ryuzaki flush, his eyes widening from the younger man's lewd words, averting his gaze and covering his face with his arm.

Eliciting such an erotically innocent reaction from the raven, Raito lost it. Readjusting his hold on Ryuzaki's hips, the brunette carefully drew back, pulling out of the older man's delectable slippery heat until some invisible barrier was reached and he simply couldn't stand not being completely inside of him any longer, thrusting back in all at once. Their voices mixed, echoing off the walls, both crying out in carnal need and want. The process repeated over and over, Raito's hips drawing back and snapping forward like a well-oiled piston, slowly at first but with rapidly increasing fervor. The sensation of the detective enveloping his throbbing cock was so overwhelmingly, damnably amazing, his mind could process nothing more than the absolute necessity of feeling it more. Harder and faster Raito plunged into the raven, impaling him ruthlessly, only wanting to sate the ever growing knot of desire twisting, blazing like a wildfire in his groin.

Ryuzaki, too, was being consumed in his own inferno of pleasure. Never could he have imagined that being thrust into so roughly would feel so good. Somewhere in the back of his head, the pain of being stretched so far registered, of Raito's nails carving crimson crescents into his hips, of the bruised and torn bite on his neck, but it was all diminished and drowned out by such devastatingly delectable ecstasy that he just didn't care. Morals and social stigmas, pride and Kira investigation be damned; even if he had wanted to, he couldn't deny his body. The raven's heaving frame arched off the bed, bucking up in rhythm to meet the voracious hunger of the younger man with an equally insatiable need. Too busy enjoying the heat of Raito's arousal piercing him to his core, hitting all the right spots, Ryuzaki, his mouth agape in need of deeper breaths from such an assault on his senses, spilled a plethora of wanton gasps and moans; submissive little mewls; strangled, wordless cries. Such an enticing symphony didn't fail to draw the brunette's attention.

Forcing his eyes to focus, Raito looked down at the man beneath him, watching his lithe body, gleaming like polished ivory with a thin sheen of sweat, writhe against him as his dick moved in and out of his slick orifice with vicious force. Struck by the sudden urge to look in his eyes, the brunette found himself hindered by Ryuzaki's arm, still draped over and shielding his face. In swift, fluid motion, his hips never slowing, Raito grabbed the raven's offending arm by the wrist and pinned it above his head, giving him a full and tantalizing view of his beautifully lust-contorted expression. Jolting at the sudden change in position, Raito's arousal hitting all sorts of new and wonderful places in him, having long since forgotten his own arm's position and his purpose for putting it there, the detective opened his eyes to meet the younger man's sultry gaze. Ryuzaki felt himself flushing under his eyes, the color of molten copper and just as hot. The way he was looking down at him felt like a thousand tongues all over his body; devouring him, ravaging him. It set him on fire and sent shivers down his spine but he couldn't break his stare, didn't want to. Instead, he thrust his hips up against the brunette even more insistently.

Though his body continued to move on its own, Raito's mind was paralyzed, completely and utterly transfixed by the raven's eyes. That shimmering silvery halo of color; like mercury drenched in starlight dancing in moonlight; like some mesmerizing, otherworldly, ephemeral iridescence, Raito was captivated. Equally striking was Ryuzaki's expression: those eyes, hazy with lust, staring up at him so wantingly, wordlessly begging him for more. It was electric.

"Fuck!" It was the only word he could manage through clenched teeth, but it summed up Raito's feelings perfectly. Never before had he even come close to being this turned on. His breath was shaky and his whole body trembling as he leaned down, having to taste the raven again. The detective moved to meet him and their lips met in a frenzied passion; evasive, flirting tongues entangling with violent desire as fervor overtook them. Ryuzaki released his hold on the pillow beneath his head, bringing his hand up, grabbing the brunette's neck to pull him down, deeper into the kiss with a moan. Craving more of his luscious flavor, Raito followed suit, bringing his hand up from the older man's hip, threading his fingers through his disarrayed, sweat dampened locks.

Still unsatisfied, he relinquished his hold on the raven's wrist to cup his cheek, holding his head still, allowing him to thrust his tongue deeper into the slippery sweet depths of Ryuzaki's soft, warm cavern. Ryuzaki took the chance to wrap his freed arm around his torso, shifting to tighten his thighs around the brunette's waist as well, groaning into the kiss as his pelvis tilted, letting Raito's arousal slip even deeper inside of him, hitting something particularly fantastic. Raito continued to pound into him hard and fast, relentlessly slamming against that one little spot over and over again until Ryuzaki was sure he was about to pass out. His heart was racing and his lungs aching for air, his whole body trembling uncontrollably, he couldn't stand it anymore. Crying out sharply, the detective broke the kiss, shoving Raito away, but only enough to allow himself to breath. Panting raggedly, grasping Raito's shoulders, Ryuzaki looked up , too aroused to notice the momentary look of confusion on Raito's face as he begged him in a seductively husky, urgent voice, "Please! Harder!"

Happy to oblige, Raito licked his lips and swallowed the lingering taste of the raven, smiling hotly at him, slipping one hand around his waist and the other around his shoulders before, with animalistic force, he resumed thrusting, earning him an appreciative cry. Raito watched with eyes half-lidded by lust as Ryuzaki's expression warped into a grimace of unrestrained euphoria under his abuse. After what felt like an eternity of escalating ecstasy, like thousands of fuses being lit simultaneously at the end of each of his fingers and toes, burning their way up his limbs, through his stomach before finally converging in his pelvis, leaving scorching trails of sensation in their wake, and like thousands of fireworks going off inside of him in perfect synchronization, rapture completely enveloped the raven from head to toe. Clinging desperately to the man above him for some form of support to hold up against the eruption, numerous, incessant waves of pleasure reverberated through his trembling body. His nails digging into the brunette's shoulders, Ryuzaki's back arched off the bed, pressing himself up to take Raito's cock as deeply as possible, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape in a silent cry of release as he came between their entangled bodies.

Ryuzaki's uninhibited twisting and phenomenally sexy expression dragged Raito over the edge with him. Raito held the detective tightly, nuzzling into his neck as his hips snapped forward with bruising ferocity, pleasure sweeping over him like white-hot molten lead, accumulating in his groin until the pressure was too much and it forced it's way out in multiple powerful, scalding releases. With a low, animalistic growl, Raito emptied his essence deep inside of the whimpering, panting raven.

For several minutes they lay there, holding each other, Raito still buried in the raven's warmth, completely still and silent save for minute tremors of sensation as the pleasure of release slowly ebbed away from their exhausted frames and their rasping breaths. Ryuzaki moved first, or rather, his limbs gave out, sliding wearily from around the younger man to sprawl languidly across the bed. The brunette weakly pushed himself away, supporting himself with one arm, using his other hand to grasp the detective's marred hip while slowly pulling out with a hiss. Raito stayed on his knees for a moment, his eyes shut as he focused on steadying his breathing. Finally looking up, he found Ryuzaki staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Sliding back on top of the raven, their bodies slick with sweat, Raito wrapped his arms around him once more with a groan and lay flush against him, burying his face in his tangled obsidian tresses. Ryuzaki whimpered, the pain no longer masked by pleasure and desire, but shifted to bring his arms back up around the brunette, trailing his fingers over the broad expanse of his cool, damp back. After a few more minutes of laying in each other's arms, the younger man shifted to lay on his side, pulling the detective to face him. Their gazes met, both of them choosing to continue ignoring the impact of their actions for a bit longer, simply looking into each other's eyes. They moved at the same moment, their lips brushing together softly as copper collided with silver, tanned flesh slid across pale, auburn locks tangled with jet. When they parted once more, Raito pulled Ryuzaki against his chest and exhaustion began to overtake the two. Nuzzling against the brunette's chest, Ryuzaki broke the silence, "The chances of you being Kira are eleven percent." Both of them laughed in spite of themselves.

Reality and realization slowly sank in for both of them. "I'm sorry." Raito said simply, staring ahead blankly. Ryuzaki didn't respond and Raito continued, "I don't really know how to explain myself. I guess I just lost control. I…" He trailed off. He couldn't even begin to understand himself why he had acted in such a way. He knew what he had felt and what he had thought at the time, but it all seemed so strange. He certainly didn't want to hurt Ryuzaki, but he had. He had done it on purpose. He didn't want to force himself on Ryuzaki, let alone any man, or person in general, but he did and it had felt… too good to describe. And here he was still, naked and holding a man who had been investigating him under suspicion of being a homicidal maniac with a god complex. How could he even explain his strange affinity for him, which had certainly existed long before tonight? "I'm sorry."

Ryuzaki didn't move, but responded at last, "It's not just your fault. I should have stopped you. I could have stopped you many different times, but I didn't. I let it happen and participated in it just as much. I don't know how to explain myself either other than I lost control as well, but I'm older, so I'm probably more guilty than you. I'm sorry as well." Raito looked down in shock. Ryuzaki still had his eyes closed, but his brows were furrowed in a look of frustration. He continued, realizing just how many lines he had crossed, "Not to mention that you're still a suspect-" Raito felt a surge of anger, cutting the older man off, "Stop blaming yourself! I'm the one who woke you up and forced you! It doesn't matter if you're an adult and I'm a suspect, I practically raped you!" Ryuzaki looked up at him with those damn mesmerizing eyes.

He looked back down while sighing. "Believe it or not Raito-kun, I'm actually quite strong and while I might have been too surprised to fight properly at the beginning, I could have easily fended you off if I had wanted to. I gave in. You may have started it, but I let you finish it." They were silent again for several minutes, both of them trying to understand and accept their actions and the consequences.

Finally, Ryuzaki spoke again, "We should try to pretend like this didn't happen." Raito pushed him back so he could stare at him in shock. Ryuzaki didn't move, but looked back up at him with his usual blank expression and continued in his usual monotone, "It might be somewhat awkward, but it's for the best. You're only eighteen and I have to continue to view you as a suspect without any bias, so that includes forgetting that this ever happened." Raito couldn't speak. He knew Ryuzaki was right, but it still… somehow… hurt? Nothing more was said, but neither of them moved to get up and they lay facing each other, still naked, their limbs still entangled. Despite his dissatisfaction with the situation, Raito ended up drifting off to sleep anyways.

Ryuzaki lay there still awake, trying to wrap his head around what had happened. All of those IQ points seemed completely useless in this situation. He couldn't fathom why a smart, handsome young man from a good family would even have to urge to have sex with him, even if he was a manipulative mass-murderer. Sure, it could have been from his long time in isolation. Anyone would accumulate a considerable amount of stress, but he had a pop idol as his girlfriend, so why him? More so… the very act itself seemed incredibly… genuine. Not like he was acting or fantasizing about someone else while using the closest body to get off. The way he had touched him and called his name and the way he looked at him. Especially the way he had looked at him... Ryuzaki stopped himself. He could tell this wasn't going anywhere and had already decided to pretend it hadn't happened, so there was no point in pondering over it. Sighing, Ryuzaki sat up, taking care not to wake Raito as he unlocked his end of the handcuffs and stood, wincing with pain.

The raven gathered up his clothes from the foot of the bed and limped to the bathroom. After a long, hot shower, he stood in front of the full-length mirror, inspecting his battered body before bandaging himself as best as he could: antiseptic and ointment for his hips, generous antiseptic and copious ointment followed by an awkward mess of gauze and surgical tape for his shoulder. Finally satisfied with his work, the detective redressed himself, deciding he would simply have to deal with the soreness, unsure what exactly would be the best topical treatment for the aftereffects of rough anal sex. After pondering it momentarily, he decided it was probably best to clean up Raito as well and at least put some pants on him.

Wetting a washcloth with warm water, he walked back to their shared bedroom. Ryuzaki sat on the edge of the younger man's bed, pushing away all of the questions about his intentions and action with some difficulty as he carefully wiped his body clean and finagled his pajamas back on him, which proved to be much more difficult than he had anticipated. Finally, Ryuzaki secured his end of the handcuffs back around his wrist and settled into the empty bed, staring at the ceiling for a long while before drifting off to an uncommonly deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo... I hope you liked it. Read, review, get naked, party... Anyways, hopefully it won't take me another two years just to update. Chapter 2 to come in the (near?) future!


End file.
